In the field of medicine, implants are often used that are introduced into an animal and/or human body either permanently or at least for a relatively long period of time in order to carry out replacement functions. For example, these implants could include heart pacemakers, brain pacemakers for Parkinson's patients, cardiac implants, cochlear implants, retina implants, dental implants, implants for joint replacement, vessel prostheses or stents.
Implants are connected to catheters before insertion into the body and have to be fastened such that they can be positioned precisely at the site for use without complication and can be released in a defined manner by the catheter. To this end, it is known for example to equip the implant with eyelets that cooperate with hooks on the catheter and thus fasten the implant to the catheter. For example, it is known from EP 1 389 977 B1 to provide hooks on an insertion device, said hooks pointing radially toward the inner axis and engaging in structures of the implant to fasten the implant to the insertion device.
The object of the invention is to disclose a release device with which an implant can be connected to an insertion device in a simple and user-friendly manner and with which an implant can be released in a highly precise and selective manner.
A further object can be considered that of providing a corresponding insertion device.